Kakashi's Last Day
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Kakashi and sakura's love is illegal to the hokage.  The old hag sends them through all sort of stuff to break them apart, but is this mission going a little to far?  And will kakashi finally ask sakura to marry him or will he die first?


"Yes mam"kakashi said with a bow. He just got sent to a mission, boy was he booked. He still managed to visit his favorite girl. Sakura and him were currently dating, at least it seemed like dating. His mission was to assassinate a few ninja, you know a easy job for the copy-nin. He'd be back in four weeks, sakura was going to be bummed out. He could just imagine her frown and didn't want to tell her. He turned around from the hokage's desk and walked to the door, stopping he looked at the hokage. She stopped shoveling through papers and gave him a sake filled grin. He took her smile as a good sight and opened the door slowly. He stepped out and shut the door with his back. He continued to walk down the hall. He counted his steps and tried to keep his balance. The truth was, he just wasn't up for another mission after the last. The last mission was a three month trip. Sakura was glad to see him afterwords for sure and so was he, but now he didn't want to go. He only got two days to stay home and besides sakura had nothing to do without him. Sakura hadn't been sent on a mission for quiet a while and tsunade refused to let her work as nurse, because of her relationship with kakashi. She hated it, the love they carried for each other made her sick. He didn't blame her, he still thought he was a fucking weird-o for falling in love with sakura. The only thing he didn't understand was why was he punishing her not him. He got to the steps and criminzed at the pathetic amount of work to get down them.

"Kakashi-san, what did tsunade-sama want?"asked sakura at the bottom. Suddenly that exercise didn't seem so hard. He took the first step with his eye hooked on sakura. She was his goal to reach out of everything. He walked down the stairs and grabbed the railing at the very bottom, he almost forgot the injury he had on his leg. He gripped hard on the railing, letting his veins pop and his nose to crunch up. He held his eyes tight and his other hand grabbed a wrinkle of his pants. Sakura could see he was in pain and bit her lip in frustration. "I'll give you some pain medication"she said while shoveling through her pouch. She pulled out a small syringe and pulled up his sleeve. He hadn't realize she was there, the pain really took his current attention away. He let go of the railing and grabbed her hand trying his best not to crush it. She felt it tremble and insisted on giving him the meds.

"Sakura, it's fine. Don't worry cherry blossom"he said while forcing a eye crease, if only he really was smiling. Sakura could tell he was lieing and the wound was causing tremendous pain. She dropped idea and supported his left side. He looked curiously over to her as she put his arm around her shoulder. "I said I was fine"he said while watching her sneakily stick the syringe in the side of his injured leg. He almost let a small cry out it hurt so much.

"No your not"she said as his eye began to twitch, to compensate for the scream. He knew she meant good, but he didn't like showing her his pain. He didn't like showing anyone his pain, that's just how he is.

"God, not another one of those close encounters!"shouted tsunade while making way towards the stairs. Kakashi knew if he didn't get her off soon she might be hurt in some way. He looked down knowing it would be excruciatingly painful. He pulled his arm off of her shoulder in a slow and clumsy way. She followed his actions knowing he was only trying to protect her. He had finally gotten his arm off her shoulder and now he wanted to scream bloody murder, boy did he wish the medication would kick in. Tsunade walked down the steps nice and slow, to make the couple cringe. Kakashi stumbled a little while reaching for the rail. At last the woodin rail was in his grasp for support. Tsunade stopped between them and laughed at how she made them act. "Ho did you hear about your mans new mission, another long one too"tsunade said, so she could watch sakura scwurm.

"Oh ok"sakura said with a side glance to the village. Tsunade had clearly planned this all. Kakashi didn't like the situation, but if he wanted to say anything he couldn't. Kakashi was giving his leg a death glare while hoping he could keep a hold of the railing.

"I might just give you a mission too"tsunade said with a glimmer of trouble in her eyes. Kakashi caught a glance of this and immediately reacted.

"No, your not sending sakura on any of your death traps!"he shouted while turning towards tsunade and grabbing her sweater for support. She put her hands on her hips and looked down and the ninja before her.

"You stupid man, she already took you for a spin and you still protect her"she stated. Kakashi looked up to her just to make sure she wasn't fucking with him. No, no she wasn't. 'Took me for a spin' he thought 'I don't get it.' She smiled and watched sakura melt through the floor.

"I did not, if anything he took me for a spin!"she shouted. Kakashi looked pass tsunade to his lover. She almost wanted to laugh at his ignorance and stupidity.

"Does it matter, just go help him pack"she barked at sakura. Looks like he's going to need it"she said with a smirk. She turned around and made way up the stairs. Guess she was punishing him too, by punishing sakura-san. He fell from lack of support and hit the ground with a thud and a scream of pain. Sakura knelt down beside him and whispered soothing things in his ear. One being that it was just a few more minutes tell the medication kicked in. He nearly cried in front of her and that made him scared. She found the wound wouldn't be suppressed by pain meds when he screamed again after another 20 minutes and yes he did finally cry. After cradling his head in her lap for a long amount of time he forced himself to stand and go home and pack.

"Kakashi you don't have to do this, I can con iruka-sensei into getting tsunade to pick some one else. I don't want you going out there with that injury, I mean that's the first time I've ever heard you cry out in pain"sakura said while rubbing her arm. She was standing by the bed as he packed his things slowly. He bit his lip hard and forced back a whimper. God was she right the wound hurt-ed like a son of bitch. She looked down letting her pink bangs cover her eyes and frowned. "Your probably not even listening to me"she whispered under her breathe.

"I'm not listening to you!"he shouted sarcastically"how many times did I tell you to forget about me and fall in love!" Sakura was scared, he had never yelled at her like this. In fact he's never yelled at her. She realized it was the pain talking, so she didn't worry to much about it.

"If your still going then let me exam the wound again, so I can send you wi-"she was cut off before she could finish her wish of him.

"No, I can live without. Besides I don't want to start something we can't finish"he said loud, but a huge step down from a second ago. She chuckled, surprising she actually got the joke in his ruff grumble of words. He put a pair of kunia in his pouch and was set to go. Sakura wanted to hug and kiss him goodbye, but she might hurt him if she did. He limped over to her and leaned slightly to kiss her forehead. "I'll miss you"he said with a genuine smile. She looked at his beautiful face one more time before he pulled the mask up.

"I'll be waiting for you"she said while looking down again. He watched that sad little frown return again and hated it. He stepped back a few feet tell the back of his legs touched the bed. He sat down and grabbed the top of his pants from the pain.

"Here, now you can give me that hug"he said with a fake laugh. Sakura smiled and ran up to him. She stopped before his feet and bent down to give him a hug. He grunted from the pain. Sakura hurriedly jumped back and apologized.

"Oh I'm so sorry"she said quickly. He chuckled and gave her a eye crease. He sat back and grunted again.

"Don't apologize, it's a good kind of pain"he said with another chuckle. He yawned while stretching his arms out and sat up slowly. Sakura felt bad for him, after all he did have a blade wound the size of his femur bone. "I should probably go now, make sure not to get yourself in trouble"he said while standing. She immediately left the room and came back with some pain meds fit for his wound. She put her hands out to him and he scanned the meds in her hands.

"Here at least take these, for my comfort if not for yours"she said while looking down. He lifted his hand took the offered medication. Sakura was extremely happy to see he took the offerings.

"Your so kind sakura, but I don't think I'll need them"he said while shoving the bottles in his pocket. She knew he was lieing, but who was she to question him, oh yah that's right his girlfriend. He pulled the bag over his shoulder while holding onto the strap and stuck his other hand in his pocket. He limped to the door and waved goodbye while stepping out into the world. He stepped a couple of feet and found himself compeled to look back. He turned and looked at the closed door, what was holding him back. He stared for a while hoping for something important to happen. Sadly nothing ever did happen and he decided to continue. He walked to the gate while counting the steps foot by foot and looked back again. Something particular was going on, no one was around. It seemed as if everyone was gone, a ghost town.

"Here I go, another mission"he said with a heavy sigh. His foot quivered over the line where the gates closed. Was he really going to leave sakura like this? Did he have the strength to fight a enemy ninja? Was tsunade trying to kill him? All this questions went through his head before he slammed his foot on the ground. "I might die today"he whispered while looking down and grabbing his left leg. Time for the injured one to cross the line. He managed to lift the other over the line, obviously this wasn't going to be a easy mission.

He walked many miles, before stopping to camp. First up was the tent, second was the fire, and lastly he grabbed a log to sit on. The trauma his leg had gone through with all that activity made him want to die. He sat uncomfortably on the log watching the shadows from the fire dance. He thought a lot about his experiences with sakura and the pain she's suffered through, because she loved him. He was going to make sure when he came home that tsunade knew it was his fault. He would make their love official, he was going to ask her to marry him. Even if he had to avode her hug for a little while, he still loved her with every part of his soul. Sounds cheesy don't it? It's all true though. He lifted his leg up on the log with a small cry. His hand drifted from the leg to his pack. The zipper right in his grasp, all he had to do was pull it open and grabbed the meds. If he grabbed the meds though, it would be like giving up for him. Damn his logic he thought while putting his hand back on the leg. He was going to have a long night. 


End file.
